


Сказка в Замке

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Хорьку рассказывают сказку, но рассказчик не особо хорошо знает сказки. Правда не та нить из которой их надо плести.
Kudos: 3





	Сказка в Замке

Ты хотела сказку? Я должна предупредить, что я не умею хорошо рассказывать сказки. Я не любила в детстве сказки... ведь в чем интерес слушать о том, что никогда не происходило?

Поэтому я расскажу тебе как умею. 

Жила была девочка. Она была храброй и очень доброй. Она пошла на путешествие и встретила много разных людей и нелюдей. Они были короткими и высокими, смешными и очень серьезными. Девочка хотела дружить со всеми из них. Ведь руки созданы для обьятий и всем на её пути не хватало тепла. Её голос был ласковым и слова были чудными.

Это могла бы быть очень хорошая сказка. Но может лучше рассказать сказку про кого-то другого.

Жил был мальчик. Он был храбрым, но не очень добрым. Сложно быть добрым, когда у твоей семьи много врагов и мало союзников. Он пошел на войну и убил много людей, высоких и коротких. Смешных воинов мало, но и серьезных тоже. Все умирали с одинаково перекошенным лицом и удивлением в глазах - неужто я тоже умер? 

Мальчик, который стал юношей, который стал мужчиной, научился хорошо убивать. Ведь для этого у него и руки - чтобы держать меч, а его голос - чтобы командовать армиями. 

Мужчина выиграл все битвы и завоевал себе хорошие земли. Он был хорош в своем деле и даже предательства на его пути, не смогли его остановить. Это могла бы быть история о короле, о императоре, но получилось все не так. 

Давай расскажу другую историю. О страшном-страшном вампире, который правил над землями, где никогда не сияло солнце и многие забыли, что такое смех. Вампиры пили кровь людей, а люди пили кровь земли. Земля корчилась в агонии и хозяин земли держал над ней хватку, не позволяя ей умереть.

Когда-то появилась девочка с добрыми руками и ласковым голосом. Она хотела помочь всем - людям и вампирам. Она обнимала людей и гладила своим голосом вампиром. Она нравилась всем и поэтому она нашла много друзей. 

Это хорошо? Если бы спросили мужчину, то он бы ответил, что на каждого друга, найдется по предателю. Неиспытанные союзники хуже врага. Но это больше не его сказка. Это сказка о злом вампире, а злой вампир не стал рассказывать о ложных друзьях. Зачем? Дети не понимают такого, пока не увидят их своими глазами.

В далеком-далеком графшестве, был чудесный бал. Там раздавали много вкусной еды и танцевало много красивых вампиров. Со званными гостями говорили почтительно и выполняли их любую прихоть.

Но случилась беда: одним гостем была крыса, которая притворялась человеком. Она увидела красивого, высокого эльфа и в ней проснулась зависть, что она не является столь же статной и сильной как он. Поэтому она ринулась на него и вцепилась в его горло зубами. 

Гости - друзья крысы - как один достали оружия. Что было дальше? Если хочешь, я не буду рассказывать. Ты этого не видела, ведь ты убежала. Ты правильно сделала. Даже в сказках иногда герои пугаются и прячутся.

Давай я расскажу ещё одну сказку. Эта сказка о твоем друге, который дарил тебе хорошие сны и спас тебя, простил тебя, когда все твои друзья предали его и тебя. Он сделал тебя принцессой, хотя он сам не король.

Жила-была принцесса, которая смотрела в окно на луну и пыталась выть как волк. Но получалось у неё только скулить как скулят маленькие девочки, у которых оказывается намного меньше друзей чем они думали и чьи мамы далеко-далеко от них.

Эта сказка тебе тоже не нравится? Ну прости, я не умею хорошо рассказывать сказки. При жизни я их тоже не рассказывала. Теперь я только учусь.

Хорошо, давай я расскажу тебе тогда историю. Истории ведь лучше сказок, потому что они абсолютно правдивы. Там нет добрых фей и там только призраки. Там нет друзей, но есть страшные вампиры. Там есть решение твоих проблем, если ты будешь столь же смелой как герои сказок.

Далеко-далеко в горах стоит храм из янтаря, который сулит выполнение всех мечтаний и всех кошмаров... и если ты будешь достаточно храброй и не слишком доброй, я покажу тебе к нему путь.


End file.
